I Hate Everything About You
by KikiMonkeyLover
Summary: Naruto moves in back to Konoha with his mother Kushina, Naruto meets new friends and enemies, Gaara & Sasuke who act like jerks and a bullies, Both Gaara and Sasuke fight for Naruto's Love. Things will get weird later on. .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto moves in back to Konoha with his mother Kushina after losing their beloved father and husband, Naruto meets new friends and enemies, Gaara who acts like a jerk and a bully, Sasuke who also acts like an asshole. Both Gaara and Sasuke fight for Naruto's love. At first both Gaara and Naruto hated each other so much but now their feelings for each other start to bloom into love. GaarNaru.

Not good with summary's

This is my first ever story here on FanFiction, ^ 3^

I was so bored so if my story sucks it sucks, I don't really know how to spell very well and I make a lot of mistakes. - .-

So I don't really want to hear people say, .

"Oh, you misspelled this, Um you made a mistake here." XP

Yeah I get it, not everything is perfect you know! .

Okie Dokies!! Please enjoy reading, if you want me to continue, just encourage me to do so. =^-^=

"_I have no idea if that made sense." _-____-

**Chapter 1~**

As the sun starts to rise, the light starts to shine through the window making the blonde

boy open his beautiful blue ocean eyes and stretched his arms up while he yawned.

"Hmm morning already?…"

He muttered, He looked around his room seeing that he still hasn't unpacked his stuff and clothes since he moved 2 weeks ago.

A few minutes later someone nocks at the blondes door twice yet softly.

"Naruto darling, Its morning already, please hurry up and take a quick shower ok sweetie, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes."

She stood there waiting for the blonde boys response.

"Ok mom, thanks,"

He stood up from his bed heading towards the door, He opened it to see that his mother was no longer there.

"_Guess she's in the Kitchen,………Well I got to take shower now._"

He thought to himself as he shook his head and went into the bathroom and started taking off his clothes.

As Naruto was taking a shower the woman that had long beautiful red hair and blue eyes started setting up the table with warm pancakes and cups of juices for the both of them.

She just stood in front of the table looking out the window staring into space, thinking of the man who she loved very much.

"Watcha thinking about mom?"

Kushina quickly turned to face her son Naruto looking at her with a worried look on his face, she shook her head,

"Oh nothing, Oh and I see your done taking a shower and all dressed up, Heh wow that was fast Oh! I love your new uniform! It looks good on you."

She said, trying to hide about what she had thought, but that didn't work, he knew what she was thinking about, He didn't want to talk about it either so he just went over to the table and sat down the chair.

"Oh! This looks good mom! Wow, you still thinking of a job? If you are, I think you should be a chef, your cooking is so amazing!"

He really did love her cooking, Kushina just giggled watching Naruto eat his breakfast.

"Why thank you Naruto, Yes, I have been thinking of becoming a chef, I've already talked with Ayame and she said that her father is going to give me a chance, it's not much but it is one step of becoming a chef."

She smiled at him, The blonde swallowed his piece of pancake and started to speak.

"Wow, Really?! Ayame?…..Oh yeah! Her dad makes really good ramen noodles, you'll great there and than later on you'll be a professional!"

Naruto couldn't help but be loud a little, he was just too excited and happy that his mom was starting to follow her dreams on becoming a chef.

"Speaking of becoming a chef, Tell me Naruto, What is your dream? What do you want to become?"

She asked him while smiling at him, Naruto then frowned a little.

"Uhh…umm I'm not sure yet, I don't even know what I like doing."

He smiled sheepishly, Kushina just stared for a moment but then broke the silence by giggling a little.

"Hey, what's so funny, is it because I don't know what I want to be or do?"

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"No not at all, It's not that, It's ok If you don't know yet, people take their time looking for what they love doing, you'll find it soon."

She made him feel relieved and happy but then realized that she hasn't told him why she was giggling.

"Hey wait, you still haven't answered my question mom, why were you giggling?"

Her smiled started to get bigger.

"Heheheh, I was going to say that you are good at getting into trouble and being a little lazy but I just left that part out because you weren't going to like it."

She then started to burst into laughter.

"Hey! I do not get into trouble…..well….a little….ok whatever, and I'm not lazy."

He said and pouted.

"Oh really? Are all your stuff unpacked? We've been here for two weeks now if you hadn't realized it."

She grinned since she knew that he hasn't yet, actually hasn't started yet.

"Uhh ok ok you win alright. Hahaha."

He laughed along with his mom, after getting a good laugh and finishing their breakfast, Kushina turned her head to see what time it was.

"Naruto, It's time to go now you don't to be late on your first day of school."

He nodded his head agreeing along with her, The blonde grabbed his backpack and stepped outside the door along with his mom.

"You ready?"

She said while closing and locking the door behind her.

"Ehh I don't want to go, everyone will be staring at me, I hate being new it's really embarrassing and stupid."

He gave out a big sigh while he got into the car, Kushina laughing while walking around the car opening the car's door getting in and closing it.

She turned on the car and started to make there way to school.

"Yeah I know how it feels like, all those eyes staring at you, people ready to jump you."

Kushina smiled while Naruto just looked scared.

"Ah, don't say stuff like that mom it creeps me out and it's just making me feel even more nervous."

She just laughed again but then stopped and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I bet you'll have your friends there, I don't think they've moved yet."

"You mean Kiba, Hinata, Lee, and Sakura still live around here?! Sweet! I can't wait to see Kiba! Hahaha! I wonder how he turned out though Oh! And Sakura! I wonder how she's doing."

"Oh yes Sakura, I remember when you use to have a crush on her."

She tried not to laugh by holding her laughter back.

"Oh yeah, good times, but that's when I realized that I was Gay ehh it didn't turn out good but at least she still respects me and were still friends."

"You have really good friends Naruto,"

There was silence for a moment but then suddenly she spoke again.

"But what I'm wondering is when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend!"

She poked him teasingly with her right hand while the other was on the wheel.

"What?! Oh come on mom, that isn't going to happen in awhile, I mean it's not that easy." He pouted his lips out but yet smiled a little.

"Hmm that maybe true, That just reminds me of a story that Mina….."

Naruto stared at her wondering why she paused but then he realized that she was about to say his father's name.

"You mean Minato right? My dad."

Kushina turned to look at Naruto but then looked back on the road as she sighed.

"Yes, your father…….He once told me this story and I didn't really get it at first, I-I thought it was kind of funny at first."

She sighed.

"But that was along time ago, It was the time when your father and I were dating."

"Oh, may I hear the story if you don't mind?"

"Well, hmm I don't know, I can tell you the story when we go to sleep."

"What? Mom, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Huh? Who said anything about you being a kid?"

"Well you kind of make it sound like it."

Kushina just laughed finally getting the idea what Naruto was really saying.

"Hahaha! I'm-Heheh I'm sorry I get it, I know, Wow I don't see why teenagers like you like to make such a big deal out of that."

"Okay, Okay whatever, just stop laughing."

Kushina stop in a matter of seconds and turns took at Naruto blushing a little, She wanted to laugh of course but instead she just stopped thinking that the blonde has enough for now.

"Okay, I'm done now, I've had my fun."

"Wow mom you just love making fun of me don't you."

Kushina's got a hold of Naruto's cheek pinching it making the blonde look at his mother.

"Nope."

"Huh?"

Naruto kept looking at her smiling at him.

" Just love teasing you."

Naruto then pouted.

"Heheh Well, were here."

She lets go of his cheek and kisses it and smiles at him.

"I want you to have a wonderful day Naruto."

"_Why? Why must you always smile when dad's gone? You have always had tough times ever since he died, It was harder for you to take care of me._

"Naruto?"

_It's…..it's your smiles that makes me want to cry. We all try to hide our pain behind our smiles, don't we? _

"Naruto?"

_Why do I feel so hopeless, so useless , so pathetic, I can't really tell if your happy or unhappy!"_

Naruto started to grit his teeth behind his lips so Kushina couldn't see them, He didn't realize until his name was being called.

"Naruto?!"

"Huh? What? Oh um.. What?"

"Are you ok? You just spaced out for awhile."

"Oh! Uh! I'm alright! Oh! Really I did? I spaced out?! No not me! Naruto Uzumaki never spaces out!"

He pointed his index finger up into the air and his eyes were twirling around as if he was dizzy or something.

Kushina just blinked twice and raised her left eyebrow.

"What?! The great Naruto Uzumaki just spaced out for the first time!"

She acted along with Naruto pretending to be surprised but then suddenly she started to laugh again.

"You know mom? You've been laughing for some quite time now." -.-

"Hahaha, Yeah I can't help it! Somehow you keep making laugh, Heheh well anyways, what do you mean never spaced out? You always space out."

Kushina grinned making the blonde grin too.

"Well anyways, Here."

Kushina pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Naruto's hand.

"Hm? What's this?"

He asked looking at it.

"Go to the office first. it says there on the paper, I've already had a meeting with the principle, she'll help you get your schedule, don't get shocked alright."

"Huh?"

Kushina just giggled.

"Just giving you a heads up."

"Oh, thanks mom."

"Well get going already."

"Okay okay, bye mom."

The blonde turns and starts walking towards the entrance entering the building while Kushina just drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

The blonde walks through the hallway while looking at the piece a paper, students just kept looking at the blonde quickly spreading rumors that the blonde is a new student at Konoha High.

"_Ok this is just way to weird, people just keep staring at me, It's freakin annoying and it's starting to piss me off."_

The blonde just looked irritated and annoyed by people.

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

The bell suddenly rang and everyone starts to go into their class room making the hallways go empty.

"_God thank you!!"_

He said in his thoughts then realizing that the bell has just rung.

"Damn! The bell rang and I still haven't gotten my class schedule!"

The blonde starts running through the hallway as fast as he could but suddenly bumped into a student.

"Hey! What the hell! Fuck shit dude!! Watch where your going!"

The blonde shook his head then looked at the person that just yelled at him, all Naruto could do was just stare at the person in front of him.

He had Blood red hair, green marble eyes, a tattoo of a Japanese word read as Love on his upper left eye and a lip piercing on his left side of his lips.

"_Wow, he…he… looks …hot."_

"Hey! Are you paying attention?!"

The redhead yelled pulling the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Well I'm sorry, Geez."

The red head then narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, suddenly the redhead's face approached the blonde's face making the blonde blush a little and slightly confused.

"Uh…."

The redhead then walks around the blonde examining the blonde's body, the blonde just blinked a couple of times.

"Auh I see, your new aren't you?"

The redhead finally said.

"Uh well yeah."

"Heh, well since your new, here's a warning, don't fuck with me, you hear me, and if you do we'll have some problems, this place isn't a place for a loser like you, your just going to end up squashed like a bug, Heh, you wouldn't last three days in this school, later on your going to wish you never transferred to this school."

The redhead smirked.

"_What?"_

The redhead then glances at his watch.

"Crap in the fucking hat! I'm fuckin late!"

He starts running and yells out to the blonde.

"Thanks a lot wimp!"

"_Hmph! What an asshole! Geez!…… Looks can be deceiving"_

Naruto just sighed and headed to the office, he enters and finds the principle who had blonde hair tied in two ponytails on the back of her head, brown eyes, a tattoo of a diamond on the center of her forehead and very large breasts drinking sake.

"Agh!!! LADY TSUNADE!!"

He yelled out as he pointed at her.

"What?! Naruto?! Geez, Pipe down will you! Yes I knew you'd show up sometime."

"What the hell are you doing drinking sake?! Especially in school grounds!"

"Oh shut it, you took so long getting here, I got bored and I'm on my break at the moment so I thought hey, I'll drink some sake."

Naruto just gave out a big sigh.

"Eh well if you get fired, let me know so I can make fun of you."

Naruto gave a grin at the blonde lady, Tsunade's right eye twitched out of anger.

"Well Naruto I see you haven't changed either, enough about that I have no time to take in your jokes. Since you weren't here on time I already arranged your classes for you."

"Aww does that mean I don't get to pick my classes on my own."

"Yup, but I don't care, your going to have to deal with it."

Naruto does the same thing as Tsunade did a few moments ago, he twitched his right eye out of anger.

He then looks to see what kind of classes he got.

"_Hmm, Advance Algebra, Art, Science, Health, P.E., and Guitar, Okay at least the classes don't suck that much."_

"Hm, my classes aren't that bad except for science, I hate experimenting things and chemicals."

Tsunade just sighed and looked at the clock on the wall next to the door.

"Get going Naruto, your already half an hour late."

"I have to go……"

Naruto suddenly giving her the puppy eyes with his lips pouting out.

"……Alone?"

He finished.

"Argh! Don't give me that face Naruto! That ain't going to work anymore! Now get going!"

Naruto didn't listen to her, he just came to her, kneeled on his knees and hugged her left leg.

"Damn it Naruto! No! I'm NOT going and that's final!

A few minutes later Tsunade ends up leading Naruto to his class which made Naruto laugh on his hand so she wouldn't hear him.

~~~*~~~

"Okay class since you all finished your quiz I'll give you a little break."

A white gray haired man said, he also had a black color eye on his right and a red color eye on his left with a scar on it.

He sat back on his chair making himself comfortable and takes out his 'Make Out Paradise' book, opening the page where he had left off and starts reading.

"Oh pah-lease Kakashi Sensei, the reason you want us to take a break is because you want to read your precious book."

A girl with short pink blossom hair and green eyes spoke to the teacher, which made some students giggle and laugh.

"Nice one Sakura."

A girl sitting next to the pink haired girl said while giggling a little, she had long beautiful blonde hair held up in a ponytail behind her top head, her bang hanging over her right eye, and had dark blue eyes.

Both girls gave each other a high five.

"Eh, maybe so."

That's all the man had to say, he just ignored the class as always, he wasn't really paying attention since he had his book in front of his face.

"_Pity."_

A guy with Raven hair shaped as a ducks butt behind his head, and had black onyx eyes thought to himself.

The Raven haired then glances at the redhead making himself narrow his eyes.

"_Just by looking at him makes me sick, Of course I feel this way because were rivals, ………I will be the best."_

The redhead felt like he was being stared so he turns his head to see that he was right, once their eyes met lightening shot at each other making some students scoot away from them.

"Umm, Gaara, could you just turn your head away from Sasuke, cause both your auras is making me shiver.

A guy with brown mushy hair and black eyes making him look like a wolf or some kind of dog, telling the redhead to calm down.

And so Gaara did, not just because the brown mushy hair guy asked him to, but because he knew it was a waste of his time.

"_Man, it's scary when Gaara and Sasuke glare at each other, It's like their having some kind of war with their eyes just by looking at each other."_

A knock was heard on the door, Kakashi just sighed while he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just when I'm getting to a good part people just have to interrupt, oh boy, I don't even now why I'm at this school."

He opens the door to see Tsunade which is a big surprise since she normally doesn't come to the classes at all, and also seeing a blonde boy behind Tsunade.

"Oh, well this is awkward, what made you come here to my class Lady Tsunade?"

"So what if I'm here, I came to bring this new student Naruto Uzumaki to your class, I don't want to hear your lecture so I'm off now, and good luck Naruto."

She turned and heads off the hallways, Naruto was just staring at Tsunade until she was no longer seen.

"So, lets get you a seat shall we?"

Kakashi stepped aside letting the blonde walk in, the door closes and students just suddenly start to whisper to each other.

Naruto did not like that all. It was stupid.

"Well class it appears that we have a new student here at Konoha High, so would you all please make him feel welcome here."

The man looks down on Naruto.

"You can go sit by Sakura Haruno."

The man smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha! Yay! You strangers are lucky!! XD

Since I didn't have anything to do at home, I was bored and wrote more. :3

Ah yes, if there is something in my story that is similar to other stories please don't be thinking that I stole them.

I get my ideas only from my mind, I mean I can't read all the stories in Fanfiction to make sure! Impossible for meh! .

Anyways please enjoy reading the rest of my story. Hope you likies! X3

**Chapter 3~**

"Hm?"

Sakura blinked and glanced at the blonde boy coming to her direction, she gasped seeing that she knew he was.

"Naruto! Wow! Is that you?!"

She yelled in surprised since it's been a really really really long time.

"Huh?…Sakura?"

The pink haired nodded as she smiled and gave out a piece sign with her two fingers.

"Oh Sakura! Wow, umm it's really great to see you! You look so different! You have short hair."

Sakura giggled.

"Yes Naruto, I had short hair ever since you left, I got tired of having long hair."

" Oh well it looks nice on you, you look beautiful as ever."

Naruto smiled.

"Oh stop it your making me blush, hahah, so what brings you back to Konoha Naruto? I thought you were never going to come back."

"Eh just a little trouble with money and stuff."

"Oh,…. well at least your back."

She smiled yet again.

"Yeah, welcome back Naruto."

The blonde girl also welcomed him back.

"Oh thanks Ino, I see that you and Sakura aren't rivals anymore right? You both seem closer friends now."

"Yeah me and Sakura became really great friends."

"Uh best friends to be exact."

The pink haired corrected the blonde girl, which made Ino giggle and roll her eyes.

"Heheh yeah best friends since we found out…."

She then whispered quietly so the raven wouldn't hear her.

"….Sasuke is gay."

"Heh shocker huh."

The blonde boy said.

"Yup."

Both girls said at the same time while they shook their head left and right slowly.

"Naruto huh."

The blonde boy just blinked turning to see a girl with long dark pink hair and faded brown eyes, she was sitting behind Naruto.

"Oh, don't mind her, she always speaks out of nowhere."

Sakura said with a sweat drop on her head while she waved her hand.

"Yeah, this is Tayuya. She's our new friend, she may look sexy but she sure can fight."

Ino added.

"Fox."

The dark pink hair girl said making the blonde boy even more confused.

"Huh? What?…..Fox?"

Ino and Sakura just laughed by looking at the blonde boy's expression on his face he was giving out, Tayuya just blinked couple times.

Sakura began to explain to the blonde boy,

"Hahahaheheh, ok, she just nicked named you Fox, that means she's considering you as her friend which is very rare for her to do that right away since she doesn't really know you."

"Yeah it is rare, she only nicknames friends or enemies here at school, she's very popular with nicknaming people."

Ino added.

"Yup, almost every student wants her to nick name them but she doesn't since she doesn't like people that much."

Sakura added in more.

"Just a warning, If anyone pisses her off she turns into a whole different person, or well sometimes she just loves to talk trash to people just to get herself amused, she's hell of a fighter! She's in wrestling you know!"

The fox boy just turned to look at Tayuya and smiled.

"Wow! That's amazing! It's nice to meet you Tayuya, I'm Naruto."

"Fox."

That was Tayuya's response for the fox boy.

"Uhhh…Ok, I'm Fox."

Naruto just went along with it.

Tayuya then showed her smile.

"Sooo uhh, what did she nick named you Sakura?"

The Fox boy asked.

"Oh, Well she nicked named me Cherry Blossom."

"And as for me, she nicked named me Exquisite Flower ."

Ino said into their conversation while sticking her tongue out but was still smiling with her tongue out.

"Wow, she's cool."

The Fox boy said.

"Yeah she is, when I get into fights with Karin, Tayuya comes to my rescue."

The Cherry Blossom squeals.

"Yeah Karin is scared of Tayuya, but Karin also has back up, her freakin sidekick Kin."

The Exquisite Flower said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh,…well it seems to me you got yourselves enemies huh?"

The Blonde said.

"Heh, Yeah, this school is full of drama so you better watch yourself especially the boys."

The Cherry Blossom then sighed wondering if the blonde would be disappointed if he found something out.

"Oh, and who are these boys? Oh speaking of boys, Where's Kiba?"

The blonde asked, The Cherry Blossom just stared at him and then pointed her index finger to the left of the room.

"The Mutt Face is over there"

Naruto turned to see his old childhood friend sitting right next to the redhead.

"Mutt Face?"

The blonde asked turning to The Cherry Blossom with a confuse look on his face.

"Hahaha, Tayuya nicked name him that."

"Huh? Why?"

"Look Naruto, don't get too disappointed, but Kiba has changed ever since you left, He's not the same guy you use to hang with."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well……He's gotten mean sooooo If I were you, I would even try to talk to him, not even say hello."

"What are you talking about Sakura? I mean, He wouldn't be all that bad right?."

"_Oh Naruto, If only you knew."_

"Trust me Naruto, he is that bad."

Naruto turned his head to see Kiba sitting next to the redhead.

"_Erh it's him again."_

The redhead turned his head to the blondes direction making the blonde immediately turn his head to Sakura.

"Hm?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and then to the direction where Kiba was sitting seeing that the redhead was looking at their direction.

"Hmmm, Oh I see, You've already made an enemy already huh Naruto?."

"Ehh I don't really feel like talking about it but he was a jerk."

"Huh? What? What are you two talking about? And why is PandaBoo looking over here?"

Ino suddenly just talking into their conversation.

"PandaBoo? WTF?"

Both girls looked at each other then at the blonde.

"Tayuya nicked name him that, I know, It's funny huh? I'll let you explain the whole thing Sakura, Tell him everything."

"Alrighty then."

Sakura turned to face Naruto.

"Well you see Naruto, he's a…."

"He's a fag"

All three turned to see Tayuya who has interrupted.

"Well he is, and so is Emo Duck. "

"………….Where the…. Fuck …do you get all these weird nicknames?!"

"I don't know, They just pop up in my mind."

Naruto twitched and Tayuya blinked.

"Wa..wa..wa…wait?! Who the hell is PandaBoo and Emo Duck?!"

"Ok Naruto."

The Cherry Blossom started.

"PandaBoo..Pfff.. and Emo Duck…Pfff…are..Pfff.."

Sakura didn't want to burst into laughter because she doesn't want the others in the class to wonder why.

"Spill it Sakura!"

Ino said.

"Okay okay okay! Well PandaBoo is Gaara the one sitting next to Kiba and Emo Duck is Sasuke."

"And their nicked named that because?"

The blonde asked.

"Well since Gaara wears eyeliner Tayuya thought of the animal panda."

"And what's with the Boo?"

"Ehh she added that parted because it make Gaara mad."

Sakura giggled.

"Okay now get it, how about Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure, Tayuya says that he looks emo and he has his hair shaped as a ducks butt."

Naruto just started to laugh but was than quiet down by Sakura and Ino putting their hands on the Naruto's mouth.

"Shhhhh! Do you want to get yourself killed!"

Ino whispered to Naruto since she definitely doesn't want to see Naruto get beaten up.

"Yeah Naruto! Keep your mouth shut!"

Sakura said.

"Mmffmm."

Sakura and Ino both removed their hands from the blondes mouth.

"Okay okay, those are really weird nick names, awesome, but weird."

"Okay Naruto enough and lets get serious shall we, Anyways Gaara has a band called The Bloody Feather I have no clue why they came up with that named but it's pretty catchy and Sasuke does as well, his is called The Sharingan."

"Oh! They have bands?! Sweet!"

"I think your missing the point here Naruto, Gaara doesn't like Sasuke and Sasuke doesn't like Gaara so their rivals, They want to prove to each other whose best."

"Which is totally pathetic."

Yet again all three turned to look at Tayuya.

"Why do you keep saying mean things like that?"

Naruto asked.

"Hey, their my opinions okay."

Tayuya said while crossing her arms.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow, as both Sakura and Ino sighed.

~~~*~~~

"Achoo!"

"Are you getting a cold or something Gaara?"

Kiba asked since he doesn't want to get sick also.

"No, I just sneezed."

"Ohhhh, you know,….someone might be talking about you."

Kiba said nudging Gaara's arm with his elbow.

"I don't believe in that crap."

Gaara responded and Kiba just sighed.

"Oh, I've been wanting to ask why are you looking over there?"

Silence

"That blonde……"

Kiba turned to see a blonde boy talking with Sakura, Ino, and Tayuya.

"What about him? Is he new?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to be a threat."

Kiba smirked.

"Nah, He's just another loser."

Kiba was still looking at the blonde boy and then narrowed his eyes.

"_Hey, he looks kinda familiar, have I seen him before?"_

Kiba couldn't tell if it was Naruto since he was only looking at the blondes back side, he couldn't see his face, that is until he turned his head towards the board.

"_Oh…My…God!! It is him!!"_

"Mind telling me why you keep staring at the blonde boy?"

Kiba turned to look at Gaara.

"I know him."

"Is that so."

"Yeah man, we were childhood friends."

"Interesting, not that I care, we have other things to worry about, he's a waste of time. I won't don't do anything to him as long as he doesn't piss me off."

"….."

Before Kiba could say anything, Gaara stood up as the bell rang.

"Lets go, I'm fucking starving."

"Heh, so am I."

"Lets go."

Omg! Naruto's childhood friend Kiba is hanging out with Gaara!

What will happen next!!! O .O

The action is just barely beginning!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took awhile, -_-;**

**I was busy with school and some other stuff **

**Anyways…. .**

**Please enjoy reading. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4~**

Before Kiba could step out of the door he stopped and said.

"Uhh Gaara?"

The redhead heard and turned to Kiba.

"What now?"

"I just noticed that we don't have lunch yet and were already hungry, we still have three classes to go."

"………"

"Gaara?"

"I hate this fuckin school."

Kiba just laughed and both headed out the class.

~~~*~~~

"Naruto?"

The blonde blinked and looked at Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?"

The blonde said with a grin on his face which made Sakura sigh.

"Heh, I see your still the same as ever Naruto."

She smiled.

"Um why were you looking at those two?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well we better get going to our next class, I don't want to be late."

Both Sakura and Naruto stood up and followed Ino and Tayuya out the door and into the hallways.

"What class do you have next Naruto?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot."

He said while pulling his class schedule out of his backpack and handing it to Sakura, She took a moment looking at it and then handed it back to Naruto.

"Aw that's too bad, you have Art next and neither Ino, Tayuya, and I aren't in that class."

Naruto's head just tilted down a little which made Sakura really worried.

"Bu-But! Not worry! You still have Hinata and Rock Lee in that class which means you won't be alone!"

With Sakura saying that, it made Naruto really happy that he wouldn't be alone.

"Oi! Hinata and Rock Lee! Yes! It's been awhile, I can't wait to see them both, hey does Lee still have those bushy brows?"

Naruto giggled behind his mouth not wanting to laugh out loud, Sakura twitched and her elbow hitting Naruto's arm made him stop and just grinned.

"Oh come on Sakura, you know I was just kidding!"

"Haha very funny, well here's your class."

She stopped on her tracks and pointed her right index finger to her left.

"Ok here is where we part, I won't see you till Health class."

She hugged him for a few seconds and started running off to catch up with Ino and Tayuya, Naruto turned headed towards the door, he was about to open it until….

"Move it loser."

Naruto turned to see Gaara again, making the blonde narrow his eyebrows.

"Grrr…"

The blonde growled at him and Gaara just smirked.

"_Just by looking at you it makes me want to punch you!!"_

"What is your problem?!"

The blonde just had to ask, it made Gaara frown a little.

"Losers…like you."

"Oh and what? Your not one either."

"I'm not a loser."

"How would you know?"

Now it was the other way around, Naruto smirked and Gaara just glared, The redhead walked towards Naruto, getting a little too close to him.

"_Aw man what now?! Is he going to hit me?!"_

The blonde panicked in his head, the door behind Naruto opened.

"Oh! Pardon me, I thought I heard some voices out the door and it seems that I was correct, I hope I didn't disturb! I'll be going n……."

"_Thank God!!"_

"Na…Naruto?!"

The Blonde realized that the person that opened the door was his one of his childhood friends.

"Rock Lee!! Hey!"

Lee quickly grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him away from the redhead and seated where Lee and Hinata usually sit. Hinata's head tilts up to see Lee and Naruto sit on their desks.

"N..Na…Naruto?"

The blonde nodded and smiled.

"Wow Hinata! Your hair grew really long! It looks nice. Hmm, something else is different about you I can't quite put my finger on."

"You look all grown up yourself too Naruto, It's nice to have you back."

She smiled and him which made him realize.

"Hi-Hinata! Your not all shy! You didn't really stutter!"

"I sometimes do, I-I guess maybe I've changed a little since I'm in a band."

"You have a band?!"

Lee grinned and said.

"Why are you so surprised Naruto?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's because I didn't really think that Hinata would be in a band!"

"Well Naruto since you've been gone, you've missed a lot of new things."

"I guess I have."

The bell rang and everyone started to take their seats, and a women with black hair, red eyes, and had makeup on walked in class.

"Alright then students, I'm Kurenai Yuhai, I will be teaching art for this semester, I should warn you all not to mess around this class or were going to have some problems, I had one student that blew paint all over this class and got suspended, yes I'm talking about you Deidara Yamanaka."

She gave the one who had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and had bluish eyes, a small glare while he just whistled and looked up the ceiling like he wasn't the one that did it.

"Yamanaka??"

Naruto whispered making him wonder that he had the same last name as Ino, since he was totally clueless he whispered to Lee asking him the question.

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"That guy over there, he has the same last name as Ino, Why is that? Are they related in some way?"

"Yeah, they are related, He's Ino's cousin umm he is in a gang called Akatsuki, they're a bit of a trouble makers."

"Ohhh, thanks that's all I wanted to know."

Naruto smiled and Lee did the same.

An hour has passed by so there was a few minutes left till the bell rang, all students were still working on their drawing that Kurenai told them to do, Naruto was already done with his so he got bored and started to talk with Lee again.

"Hey Lee, do you have any problems here at school?"

"Why do you ask? Is it that you already have problems here at school?"

"Well yeah I guess you can say that."

"Okay who is it?"

"Nah, forget about it, I don't want him to find out that I've telling my friends about him."

Lee just sighed and stopped drawing since he was already done and also he knew who Naruto was talking about.

"You shouldn't be scared Naruto."

"Hey! I didn't say I was scared!

"You didn't have to say it, But even so, don't get into a fight with him okay?"

"Yeah that's what I've been doing, wait? Does that mean you've been in a fight before?"

"Apparently yes Naruto, I've gotten in a fight with Gaara."

Naruto's eyes widen a bit.

"But Gai Sensei was there to stop it, I've learned a lot from him and now I avoid fighting others since I know it's wrong, but if they lay a punch on me then I have no chose but to fight back."

With that it made Naruto shiver just a tiny bit.

"Be warned Naruto, avoid Gaara at all times."

"Yeah I've already got that message from Sakura."

"Is that so? Umm so…..how is she doing?"

Naruto looked at Lee with a little blush on his face, the blonde just smirked knowing that Lee has had a crush on Sakura when they were little.

"Oh she's doing great,………. Confess to her already."

"Naruto! Is easy for you say but it's been really difficult!"

"Shh! Hahaha Your face is really red, ok whatever take your time, but sooner or later she's going to get swooped away by another guy if you don't do anything fast."

With that last sentence it made Lee realize that what Naruto was saying was right, it kinda brought Lee down.

"Are you okay Lee? You don't look so good."

Hinata said it with her softly voice.

"Don't worry about me Hinata, I'll be alright."

Lee saying that calmed her since she's always worried about her friends.

The bell finally rang and all the students started to make their way to their next period class, Naruto and Lee walking down the hallways talking about what class they had next, Hinata wasn't with them of course since she had to take the other direction.

"Damn, I Science next, What a pain in the ass, I hate Science."

Naruto said irritated, Lee gasped and looked at Naruto.

"You have Science? That means your teacher is going to be Orochimaru!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Naruto asked.

"Well he's one mean ass teacher, and also there has been a rumor that he's a perverted freak!"

"Uhh I'll be alright."

"Well…. I'm not really worried about him but I am worried that you'll be with Sasuke Uchiha, I'm not sure if anyone you know will be in that class almost everybody in that class is mean! And Gaara is in it too!"

"Wow now I'm really depressed."

Naruto started to look all gloomy.

"Don't be, just avoid them, good luck Naruto, I have to get to my class now."

"Yeah yeah I'll see ya later then, bye."

Naruto waved at him and Lee did the same and ran.

The blonde looked down at his paper to see where the class was, he got there and went inside.

"Well well what do have here."

A creepy voice was heard from behind Naruto.

"_What the!!! How'd he get behind me"_

"A new student I see, come on in my child."

"_Child?! He really is a freak!!"_

"Uh yeah…sure"

He went to sit somewhere where he thought he wouldn't get harassed!!

The blonde glanced at the door looking at the student's come in and take their seats, He saw a good looking guy with raven hair and black onyx eyes, Naruto just remembered his friends saying something about Sasuke being bad news so he just looked right back at the door and saw Gaara walk in.

The blonde gulped and suddenly the redhead turned his head to blonde's direction, so Naruto immediately looked away.

"_The bell hasn't even rung yet and I already hate this class!"_

"You must be Naruto, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"_What is it with people asking if I'm new here!! Argh! It's pissing me off!"_

The raven didn't even ask if it was alright with the blonde if he couldn't sit there with him and just sat there.

"Hmm how should I put it……."

The blonde looked really confused while looking at Sasuke that had his chin on his hands that were put together as if he were preying.

"Want to be my friend?"

* * *

Omg!! Sasuke is asking Naruto to be friends with him!! O.O

What will Naruto say!!??

Aww Man!! I just spilled my drink for being all excited! .

To be continued. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Hihi Duckies! :D

Your in luck! n.n

I wanted to write chapter 5 before winter break! XD

Hope you likes. =^-^= Have a good Marry Christmas!X3

* * *

**Chapter 5~**

Sasuke winked at Naruto, Naruto just started yelling in his head.

"_What?! No way!!! The others told me not to get anywhere near them……well avoid them, but what the hell is up with this guy?!!"_

"Umm… well…"

"_Oh god I don't even know what to say!!" _

"So? What do you say?"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's hand kissing it which made the blonde blush and mad so Naruto swooped his hand away and formed it into a fist. The raven saw the now frustrated blonde and smiled.

"What's wrong Fox boy?"

Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"I'm not as worse as Gaara alright, so don't make a big deal of what I just did now."

Naruto was about to say something but was suddenly interrupted by Orochimaru speaking.

"Ok class stay where you are because that's where you'll be sitting for the whole semester, and the ones sitting next to you will be your lab partners.

"_What?! This is so not happening to me!!"_

Naruto's head just dropped on the desk and looked really gloomy.

"It looks like we'll be lab partners for the whole semester."

Sasuke whispered close to Naruto's ear making the blonde jump up and glare at Sasuke.

The whole class went by and the bell rang, the blonde just immediately went running out the door and into the hallways until something grabbed him by the arm.

"What now?!!"

Naruto yelled out loud and turned his head back to see his childhood friend, Kiba.

"Well somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed."

Naruto saw Kiba smile but not an ordinary smile, it was different and it made Naruto feel a little sad in the inside but was still happy to see him again.

"Oh, hey Kiba, umm… long time no see huh?"

"Yeah man, it's been a really long time, but I didn't come here to talk to you."

"Huh?"

The two boy's were no longer in the hallways, they were in the boy's restroom.

"Argh!! Let go of me!! What's the hell!!"

The blonde screamed out, but there was no luck, nobody can hear him.

"Ok Kiba, now go stand watch."

Naruto tilted his head to the right to see Gaara behind Kiba.

Kiba nods at Gaara as he lets go of Naruto.

"It's too bad I can't stay and have some fun too."

Kiba smirked and went out the door to guard, Naruto's were shock wide opened.

"Kiba."

The blonde whispered to himself, then looked at Gaara and grabbed him by the shirt, glaring at him.

"What the hell did you do to Kiba?!"

Gaara also looked shocked for what Naruto was doing, nobody has ever done that to him.

"Don't be stupid, I didn't do anything, in fact, Kiba is the one that came to me."

In a blink in a eye Naruto was now pushed against the wall with one arm being held behind his back in cop style.

"Anyways…"

Gaara whispered close to Naruto's ear giving him a cold chill through his body.

"I just want to send you a little message, you know that cocky ass Sasuke? Well I just want you to stay away from him you got that?"

"And why the hell do you care if I'm with him or not?!"

Naruto growled, to Gaara, it was a good question, why was he telling that to the blonde? He didn't really care for anyone except himself and his friends.

"I hate that guy, Sasuke."

Gaara then let go of the blonde and headed towards the door, but then stopped to say something to the blonde.

"I hate you too."

The blonde was now left alone in the bathroom.

"Hmph, well now I hate you too."

Next class is P.E.

"Hello to all you student!!"

A guy with black shiny hair that also had bushy brows like Rock Lee, came out of nowhere, freaking everybody out. He adopted Rock Lee.

"Life treating you good?!"

He gave them a thumbs up and grinned showing a star shine on his teeth, everyone just stared. A few minutes later a woman with dark purplish hair tied in a pony tail came in to greet the students as well.

"Hey Gai sensei! You got to go the office right now."

"Awww, Anko, but these guys need to shape up!"

"Don't worry Gai, I'll keep these kitties working"

"Alright then, it's settled, I'll be back in a few."

With that, he left, Gai sensei is the P.E. teacher of the boys and Anko's with the girls.

"Why hey there guys, I'm Anko Mitarashi."

She grinned.

"Wow, at least we won't be able to do a lot of work, girls have it easy."

One of the guys whispered to a friend of his, Naruto heard and kinda agreed by nodding his head.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!!! NOW GO OUT SIDE AND RUN 20 LAPS!!"

All the guys eye's were wide opened.

"What?!"

One of the guy's said.

"Did I stuttered?! NO!! NOW GO DO IT BEFORE I GIVE ALL YOU 20 MORE LAPS!!"

All of them ran outside in fear of that woman, she just laughed and went out to join them.

Finally! They were all done, it took them about almost the whole period to finish, they were all in the gym laying on floor as if they were dying.

"_This woman is going to kill us!"_

Naruto was so tired and sore that he barely stood up.

"Alright, alright, everybody get up, seriously! Your all a group of weaklings! Even the girls in my class do better than all off you!"

"That's because all the girls have it easy!!"

All the guys said at once.

"Heh, You guys make yourselves look like fools! What you did now was nothing compared to what I tell the girls to do, and it's the same with Gai, so all you maggots better keep up!"

She smirked, turning and started walking.

"Enjoy lunch kitties."

The guys stared at her and the bell suddenly rang within seconds.

"_Aww man, what is it with these teachers here?! Geez!"_

During lunch Naruto got his food and looked around to see where to sit, he saw Sakura waving at him to go over there, he went and sat down in front of her.

"So how's school going so far?"

She smiled and Naruto gave out a big sigh.

"Uh-Oh, That doesn't sound good."

"It's fine I guess, P.E. was a killer though."

"It's not too bad once you get use to it."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Heeeyyy, you seemed bummed Naruto, did something happen?"

"Kinda."

"It's Kiba, isn't it."

Naruto couldn't really lie to Sakura, so he just nodded his head.

"Well there's no surprise there, I told you."

"Gaara is starting to piss me off."

"Wow-wow Naruto, don't go too far, I don't want you getting hurt ok."

Now Sakura was starting to get really worried about Naruto, so she decided to change the subject.

"Umm, so how's school going for you?"

"You just said that Sakura."

"Really?! Did I?! Oh! Hehehe sorry about that."

"If Gaara is going to keep pushing me around then I guess I'm going to have to push him back."

"Your not serious!"

"I am, don't you feel like doing the same?"

"Well……There is this one bitch that gets on my nerves."

"So why haven't you done anything then?"

"Naruto, you have to understand that she does piss me off but hasn't pushed it to the limit….yet."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a smile.

"I guess your right Naruto, but I'm not the type to get into those nasty fights, the only one in our group that does is Tayuya."

"Well all I'm saying is that I'm not going to let Gaara push me around and scare me away and Sasuke that bastard."

"Sasuke too? Why are they both doing that, you got like the worst guys to be enemies with you. I guess there jealous of you or something."

"Ha, I don't think so."

Naruto just realized that the other girls that hang out with Sakura weren't there.

"Hey where are the others?"

"They went to see one of Tayuya's matches, I didn't want you coming to lunch and eat alone."

She sticks her tongue out on him.

"Well you should've told me so we can both go."

"Nah, I didn't feel like going."

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

"Well there's the bell."

"Crap, I don't feel like going to class now."

She smiled and got something out of her backpack.

"Here Naruto, I want you to come to this club."

"What? Like a girls club?"

"No Naruto, a place where you eat, drink, watch bands play."

"Ohhh, sooo what's with this paper?"

"It's not just a paper, it's a ticket so you can get inside, will you be there?"

"Yeah but…."

"Oh come on Naruto, were like 18 already."

"Alright, I'll come then."

"Thanks so much Naruto! You're the best!"

She gave him a hug and then let go.

"Come on, we have to go to our next class."

They both stood up and headed to their last class. Sakura of course she didn't have the same class as Naruto yet again. When the blonde entered the room he saw Gaara.

"_Oh great! Can my day get any worse!"_

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

The blonde heard his name being called by someone and Naruto said.

"Uh yes?"

It was the same teacher from first period .

"Kakashi sensei?!"

"Hey Naruto."

The man said.

"So you play guitar?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"That's funny, you don't look like you play guitar."

"That's nice Naruto, now go sit so we can get started."

Naruto looked around and there was only a few guys in the class, it kinda freaked Naruto out, there were no girls, that is until one came in.

"Tayuya?"

She saw Naruto sitting there just staring at her, she went up to him and started to speak to him.

"Hey Fox, you look scared, are you ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. Thanks for asking, umm are you like the only girl here in class."

"I'm not really a student here, I'm more like an assistant, same with Gaara."

The blonde turned his head to glance at Gaara then back at Tayuya.

"So are you both like….."

Naruto gulped.

"……..his friend?"

He finished.

"Yeah, kinda, not really….who cares, sometimes he can be an ass."

She blinked a few times seeing that Naruto's face started to look like he was going to pass out.

"Umm Hey, Naruto? Are you ok? You look like your going to throw up or something."

"I'm fine."

She then guessed what really was going on.

"Oh, I see."

She paused for a moment and then continued.

"Don't tell he's bullying you, is he?"

"Kinda….."

"Ok well I gotta go see Kakashi Sensei, so I'll be back in a minute."

Silence….. Before Tayuya could leave….

"Hey Tayuya?…."

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if someone was pushing you around?"

She smirked.

"I'd push them back."

That's all Naruto wanted to hear, with that it made Naruto have more confidence. Tayuya went over to Kakashi while Naruto sat there thinking.

* * *

What is Naruto up to?

Is he really going to push Gaara back?

Will I ever get my oreo ice cream?! O.O

Find out next time! XD

To be continued………


	6. Chapter 6

Holy Fadoodles!! O.O I wrote a little bit too much than the other chapters. .;

Well anyways I got bored again. -_____- So I wrote more! XD

Yay!! X3

I wrote another story! O .O So please read that one too. ^.^ Well if you want to. :P

Hope you likies! :D Please enjoy. n.n

* * *

**Chapter 6~**

Here and there Naruto learned the basic steps of playing a guitar, but he was really bad at it. Since Naruto was having a lot of trouble, Kakashi asked Gaara to help him out a little but Naruto refused, So Kakashi then asked Tayuya. Way much better than having Gaara help him. Just like that, the class was done. Finally! It was time for the blonde to go home.

"Hey Naruto!!"

Naruto stopped at his tracks to see Sakura running towards him while waving her arm, she stopped in front of him bending down a little to catch her breath.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, but enough about me, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Naruto raised his left eyebrow and then suddenly out of nowhere Sakura's friends showed up.

"You billboard brow! You ditched us!"

Ino said as she flicked Sakura's forehead.

"Oww! Ino!"

Ino sheepishly smiled.

"Well aren't you going to hurry up and tell him!"

Sakura quickly grabbed both Naruto's hands, and she was looking at him with glittery eyes, Ino was doing the same while Tayuya and Hinata stood there watching.

"Naruto, Can you go out tonight?"

"Uhhh…where exactly?"

"To a club."

"Woh wo wo wo! A club?!"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"Uhmm….."

Judging by his reaction Ino knew why.

"Holy shit Naruto! Don't tell me you haven't gone into one?"

Naruto nodded while he smiled nervously, Then Sakura spoke.

"It doesn't really matter if you haven't been one yet, but we really want you to come with us and see us play."

"_Play? What the hell does that mean??!"_

Dirty thoughts went through Naruto's head and he didn't feel like going, but he also didn't want to turn Sakura and her friends down, it should be good going out especially with friends around.

"Yeah, sure I'll go."

The blonde grinned and both Sakura and Ino jumped up and down in excitement while squealing like fan girls in crowds.

They all started walking into the hallways while everybody stared at them, Naruto was hanging out with just girls but he didn't notice and also didn't care, they made way out of the school and Naruto paused to glare at a person, the girls stopped walking and looked at Naruto glaring. They all turn their heads at the direction Naruto was glaring at, turns out it was Gaara looking right back at him, but this time the redhead wasn't glaring back, instead, he was just staring at him.

"Ohhoooo, You have a crush on him Naruto?"

Ino said that made Naruto snapped out of his mind.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DO NOT!"

The blonde boy's face was really red.

"Oh! Naruto, do you have a fever or something? Your f-face is really red."

Hinata said with a worryingly face expression on her face.

"I'm fine Hinata it's just that my day hasn't really been going well, that's all."

Everybody just stayed in an awkward silence that is until they heard someone.

"Hey wimps! Want a blowjob?! I'll pay!"

They all turned to see it was none other than Kiba Inuzuka who likes making fun of people just for the hell of it. All three girls had flames around them shooting death glares at him, but of course Hinata just stood there looking scared by watching the three girls that looked like they're just about to go running after him to kill him. As for Naruto, he just stood there looking all disappointed and also glared at him.

"YOU STUPID MUTTFACE!! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!"

This time Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino stood behind Tayuya looking at her all scared.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!!"

"I SAID MUTTFACE! DAMN FUCK! GET YOUR EARS CHECKED OUT WILL YA!!"

Kiba stormed his way towards Tayuya meeting face to face.

"You bitch!! I ain't no Mutt!!"

"Do you have to yell?! Geez!! Gets some mints, your breath stinks!"

"WHY YOU!!!!"

"Wow…..You were right about Tayuya…."

Naruto said looking like he just saw a ghost.

"We told you that once you get her mad, she'll snap into another different person."

Both Ino and Sakura said at the same time as their heads sweat dropped.

"You fucking slut! I'd punch you if I weren't a guy!"

"Psh, you wish Mutt Face, I'd beat the leaving shit out of you."

"You know? I haven't been in a fight in a while, especially with a girl. I'm willing to risk being suspended by beating you up."

Kiba said while positioning himself by putting his legs apart and putting his fists in front of him getting ready.

"Ooooo I'm scared, my body is trembling……..Pah-lease"

Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Watch it Mutt Face, I've been in fights you wouldn't even imagine, especially when I'm out numbered I still win. I can do the same, risking getting suspended is no big deal for me either, because I'm going to be the one kicking your ass."

Kiba growled under his teeth, Tayuya smirked and positioned herself as well, separating her legs and putting up her hands in a ninja style way.

"Since I'm the first girl you'll be losing to I feel honored."

"Heh, don't get too cocky."

"Gah! This is bad! Sakura we gotta do something!"

Naruto panicked.

They both smirked at the same time, both were about to move, but Kiba's arm was being held back, Kiba turned and Tayuya tilted her head left seeing that it was Gaara Sabaku.

"Gaara?"

Gaara said nothing.

"What the hell man?!!"

Kiba said in frustration since he really did wanted to fight.

"I've seen enough, it's amusing t watch but don't too far, don't waste your time with these whores."

Gaara said and Tayuya's right eye twitched.

"Would you look at that, PandaBoo to the rescue."

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Come Kiba, lets go."

With that Gaara and Kiba passed through them, Gaara glancing at Naruto for just two seconds while he passed by. Tayuya spun to face both Gaara and Kiba's back.

"HEY PANDABOO! KEEP THAT MUTTFACE ON A LEASH!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE……."

Kiba was cut off.

"Enough Kiba."

"Grrrr!!!"

Tayuya giggled.

"I wish I can throw a rock at that car if it were Kiba's."

"Huh? It's Gaara's? So why don't you?"

"Gaara hasn't done anything to me so what for, if you want to then go for it kiddo."

She patted his head rubbing it softly, it made Naruto blush a little. Ino jumped on Tayuya's back.

"Tayuya! You scared Hinata again!"

"Agh, Ino get off me."

Ino got off still smiling at her, Tayuya went over to Hinata to apologize for her actions, but really, Hinata doesn't really mind at all, Hinata loved her friends for who they were.

"Um what a day huh? H-eh-heh, well we'll be picking you up like at 9:00 so be ready."

"Got it."

The girls went to some other direction since they live in the same block, Naruto in the other hand went the other way but half way there he was picked up by his mother.

"Naruto!!"

She hugged him close when he got in the car.

"Gah! Mom!"

"So how was school you can tell me all about it while were driving home, how was it? Is it great? Do you a crush yet?"

"What?! Well…."

So while they were driving to their house Naruto didn't really tell everything that has happened so he just had to lie to her in order to keep her cheerful.

"Uh, Yeah! It was great! I loved it! Umm….Oh I've made new friends and I also hung out with Sakura.

"Really!!! Wow that's really good news."

They finally made it to their house and went inside, Kushina went into the kitchen getting dinner ready. Naruto also went in and sat on a chair in front of the table.

"Hey mom?"

Yes dear?"

"I'm going out tonight."

" Really? Where? With who?"

She gasped.

"Oh my! Could it be that you were asked out?!!"

Naruto turned his head and jumped since his mother's face was too close, desperate to know.

"Uh!! No! It's like that!"

Kushina was now in front of stove steering the noodles around with a really big spoon and looked all gloomy.

"Oh poo, and here I am wondering if my boy has gotten himself a man."

"Mother!"

She giggled.

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding, ahem, so where?

"At a club with my friends."

"A club!!"

"Noooww mother, it really wasn't my idea, it was Sakura."

Kushina didn't really listen to him instead she just started talking.

"A club!! Oh my goodness! My boy is growing up so fast! I hear that there really hot guys at clubs."

Naruto blushed, he couldn't really believe what he was hearing from his mother.

"S-Stop! That's kinda embarrassing!"

Kushina started laughing and Naruto just sighed, he didn't notice that his food was served already.

Hm?…..Oh!"

Once Naruto smelled that sweet delicious noodles he started slurping down.

"Wooohhh Naruto, eat slow, geez, your such a child."

He stopped looking at his noodles for a moment and then back at Kushina slurping her noodles fast too.

"Hey! Look who's talkin!!"

Kushina just raised her hand forming it into a pace sign, and winked. After a few minutes Naruto goes to take a quick shower and went to his room going through his closet looking for something to wear. It took him 10 minutes searching since he doesn't want look weird. He wore a long gray sleeved tight shirt and dark blue jeans, and went to look at himself at his big mirror.

"Hmm…. I hope I look okay?

"Naaarrruuutooo! Sakura's here!"

He heard her and went running down seeing that Sakura arrived a little too early.

"Naruto!"

Sakura went over to hug him and then release him.

"Sakura?! You're here a little too early!!"

"Yeah, I came here to see what you where but goly gee!! You look awesome!"

"My Naruto sure knows how to show his stuff!"

"Mom!!"

Again Naruto blushed, embarrassment since Sakura was there. So he suddenly said something to change the subject.

"Sooooo, do you want to come in for a while?"

"I'm already in silly."

She stuck out her tongue on him and then smiled.

"Nah, the girls are waiting in the car so lets just already, you look ready to me."

Naruto couldn't complain about that so he followed her outside the door heading to Ino's car.

"Take care darling!! Show them your hotness!"

Kushina shouted out, loud enough that the girls in the car heard and giggled, Naruto just quickly got into the back seat of the car and Sakura went in front next to Ino.

Ino started driving, and couldn't help but say something to break off the silence.

"Sexy mama you got there Naruto."

"I-Ino!!"

Naruto's face flushed red, Hinata blushed too.

"Ino you idiot."

Sakura said as she hit her playfully on the head.

"Oww, I'm driving here you know."

"Well Naruto didn't really need to hear that."

"Whaat….I just think she's hot that's all."

She said it calmly, it didn't really disturb her.

"So Naruto? With a hot mama like that, boys may be chasing over her around town, would you allow her to date a guy?"

"………Yeah, I would. I wouldn't want to be childish to get what I want and don't want over her, What ever makes her happy, I'm ok with it."

It was silence yet again but Ino hated that so she kept talking.

"Great! That means my dad can have her and you and I can become brother and sister!"

"Wha-What is wrong with you!!"

Naruto shouted looking all red, but he knew Ino was just playing around, she likes teasing him. After that conversation they got there. There was a long line so Sakura and they others followed her to the front cutting everybody else, they had passes of course so they all went in. Naruto was surprised and excited and nervous and scared all at the same time. People dancing to the beat of the music, light flashing into different colors, and couples making out.

"Hey Naruto! You like it so far?!"

"Yeah! Thanks for bring me here Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and grabbed both Ino and Naruto's hands, pulling them in to the middle of the crowd. Tayuya and Hinata aren't really into dancing so they went to sit at a table.

"Oh! This is my favorite song! Come on let's not waste time! Lets dance!!"

Naruto didn't move, he just stood there all nervous. Ino smiled.

"Hey Sakura! Looks like were going to have to teach this little birdie how to dance!"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement while smiling. She went in close to Naruto's ear and said.

"Naruto move your body to the beat of the music, just follow on how me and Ino dance."

Sakura and Ino started to dance and Naruto was carefully looking at them dance, studying every movement they were making.

~~~*~~~

Gaara and his friends were at that place too, but Naruto didn't know that. They all sat at some table. Kiba's nose twitched.

"Aww man! Don't tell me she's here?!"

Kiba shouted.

"I can see why she calls you Mutt Face."

A guy with long black hair held up into a small ponytail inches away from the tip bottom hair, and the color eyes that Hinata has, suddenly said making Kiba punch the table.

"Kiba, try not to break the table just like you did the other time."

This time another guy said, He had black hair, black eyes, and his skin was pale white. He looked kinda like Sasuke, well because their related, their cousins.

"Shut up Sai!"

"Would you guys calm down!"

Gaara said crossing his arms.

"So Kiba, Is Tayuya here?"

"Yeah she's here, and don't think she's here alone."

"Of course they all be here dummy."

"Argh! Why do people like teasing me!!"

"Maybe because you get angry really easily."

Sai responded to that, Kiba turned to him.

"Do you wanna die?!"

"No, I love life."

Kiba sighed and muttered.

"Why do I bother."

Gaara's eyes were looking through the crowd, people dancing, his eyes suddenly went wide open to see the blonde boy again, but at a club? Then he saw Sakura and Ino, that explains why the blonde was here.

"Hey Gaara, What are you looking at? Did someone catch your eye?"

Sai asked.

"Kind of……..That blonde…..over there."

Gaara pointed to where the three were dancing. A blonde girl dancing flawlessly, well, that's caught his eyes.

"Ohhh I see, Wow Gaara you have great taste in girls."

Sai patted the redhead's back.

"No, not that one you idiot!! That blonde boy over there!"

He looks more closely to the blonde boy Gaara was talking about.

"Mmmm….Still good taste Gaara."

"I don't like him."

"Oh…..well, why you looking at him then?"

"I don't know."

Gaara kept on at staring at Naruto, watching him his attempts to dance at first it was funny but then Naruto started to dance flawlessly each second that passes by he blushed just a little but not enough for the ones to notice. Curse his blushing, Gaara Sabaku never blushes.

"_What is wrong with me?"_

* * *

Ohooooooo!!!! Could it be that Gaara is starting to feel something for Naruto.

Who knows! That's the fun! XD

Yesh! Hope you liked it. :3

To be continued~ n.n


End file.
